


King of the Highway

by Veeebles



Series: Got It Bad [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinks, M/M, Max Mayfield Mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Steve really likes how Billy looks when he drives, The Gang mentioned, The Quarry, Voyeurism, that it, then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: It’s not a thing.It’s really not.He’s just never been in the passenger seat when Billy is driving before.





	King of the Highway

It’s not a thing.

It’s really not.

He’s just never been in the passenger seat when Billy is driving before.

They had a plan; any time they managed to spend the night together, Max would tell Neil she was staying over at Jane’s house i.e The Byers’. Billy would tell him he would be staying too and thereby Max would be looked after all night and have a lift there and back again. Joyce would man the phone if he or her Mom ever deemed to call and check on her, spin them a story about Jane and Max having a great time, so great she couldn’t come to the phone. They parked the Camaro in the drive in all its gleaming glory so anyone that happened to pass by would see it and Neil and all his eyes around town would know for sure that’s where they were. Steve would drive them over to his house in the Beamer, Billy crouched down in the passenger seat. Joyce had Steve’s home number so could call and patch him through if ever Neil called asking for him.

It was a win win; Max could see the gang and have stupid D&D filled sleepovers with them all. Joyce got to have them and Will all close and she loved the company. Billy had an alibi for where he was and didn’t have to deal with his father constantly being on him to look after Max. And Steve got to have mind blowing sex with his boyfriend without worrying about anything else.

It was a plan. It worked.

So, by default, Steve was usually the one driving the two of them around everywhere.

It was never an issue that Billy drive. He didn’t need to. So, he didn’t.

Until the weekend Neil took Susan away for their anniversary. A lovely all-inclusive package at the Carlton Lodge all the way in the next state over. A whole weekend where Neil would be out of town and Billy could breathe a little easier.

A week where Max could stay where she wanted, and so could Billy.

So, this time, Billy’s driving Steve up to the Quarry to have some beers, smoke some cigarettes, be teenage boys and relax.

It’s really, _really_ not a thing.

He just seems to be obsessed with watching Billy drive.

He doesn’t think about it when he hears the roar of the Camaro’s engine outside his house. He doesn’t have a single thought in his head about it as he pulls his front door shut behind him and grins as he waves to Billy, smirking and giving a wag of his fingers back in the driver’s seat. It’s not any issue at all in his mind while he locks the door and pockets his keys, jogging down his drive and around the rumbling hood of the car to slide into the passenger seat.

The car smells like cigarettes and cheap air freshener and Billy. His driveway is secluded, his house is bare of neighbours and tucked away in the trees so he doesn’t think anything of leaning over to kiss Billy once, enjoying the small curve at the corner of the Cali boy’s lips as he pulls away to click on his seatbelt.

It becomes an issue very suddenly, when Billy puts it into reverse and twists to look behind him as he backs out of the drive, a hand on the back of the headrest of Steve’s seat.

His eyes wander down his chest, his shirt which doesn’t seem to know it has more than three buttons hanging lose and open over golden skin. The way his necklace glints on his chest like it’s taunting him for being able to be so close in contact with that skin all day long. He takes in the way Billy turns the wheel with the heel of his hand, twisting back around to throw it into drive and speed out of his street towards the road to the Quarry.

Steve just can’t stop _staring_.

He is fascinated with how confident Billy looks, drumming his hands on the wheel, leg pressing down on the gas as they roar their way up back roads. Billy singing along to his music under his breath, clever, blue eyes darting about as he goes.

He winds up staring at Billy’s thighs, wrapped like a present in his tight blue jeans. He feels hot under the collar seeing how Billy sits relaxed, legs spread as he drives, moving every so often as he shifts the gears or touches the break that Steve had until now been sure Billy didn’t know existed.

His eyes just keep roaming and staring. Watching Billy so in control and sure of what he’s doing, manoeuvring through the streets effortlessly. Those eyes looking about, that tongue snaking out between his teeth when he concentrates on a back road or a winding turn.

By the time they are out of the town and up the dirt trail to the quarry, he’s got his own legs pressed together, face most likely red as hell and he’s biting his lips enough to make them bleed.

Billy glances at him, “you alright there, Pretty boy?”

And, _no_. That’s the last straw.

Billy can’t just sit there looking like a goddamn treat, manifesting that big dick energy of his and then even dare to call Steve by his pet name. It’s just not _fair_.

So, he doesn’t really blame himself when as soon as they reach the deserted Quarry, he tugs his seatbelt off and all about throws himself at the boy.

Billy seems to take it well, meet’s Steve’s hungry kiss with a grin and slides his hands up his thighs when he crawls into his lap.

It’s late in the day, the sun setting in front of them and it paints the place a pretty orange and pink. Any other day, Steve’s sitting there admiring the change of colours in the sky, maybe pulling on a cigarette, lets Billy fiddle with the radio of his car and settle on a nice song. Usually, they’re up here enjoying the scenery and each other’s company, waiting until its dark before being intimate with each other.

Tonight, Steve’s got no patience at all for that.

He kisses Billy like he’s desperate and, okay, he pretty much is.

Billy’s kisses are just so goddamn good, and his mouth tastes like his cigarettes and cherries and his moans rumble and vibrate against Steve’s lips and there is just so much about it that he _likes_.

The blond licks into his mouth, his tongue clever and oh, so wonderful as it slides along Steve’s. His teeth catch Steve’s plump, bottom lip and he sucks, just enough pressure and just the barest drag of them across the soft flesh and Steve’s already trembling.

His hands, so big and warm slide under his shirt and press against the heated skin of his back, trailing across sensitive skin until Steve is shivering and bucking against him like a mad man. Billy lets out a delicious moan that vibrates all the way to Steve’s toes and tugs him closer, pressing their jeans together and Steve can feel him hot and hard against him.

He pulls away when his lungs start to burn and attaches his mouth to Billy’s lovely neck, tastes the salt of his sweat and the sweet of his soap and he wants so badly to suck and bite and leave marks that say ‘hands off, he’s mine’, but he can’t. Instead, he just licks and sucks lightly and revels in the way Billy groans and tilts his head to give him more room.

Steve’s hands tangle in golden curls and pull and Billy hisses, shivers, digs his nails into Steve’s back and drags them down and Steve is really going to lose his mind.

He pulls away at stares at Billy, panting and knowing he looks a mess. His hair falls into his eyes and his cheeks feel hot and he’s so goddamn turned on its not even funny. Billy, to his credit, looks just as wrecked and man, does that do things to Steve.

He’s addicted to the way Billy looks at him. Like he’s the most delicious banquet and he’s a starving man. His eyes the deepest sapphire blue, pupils blown wide and eyelids heavy. Cheeks flushed and mouth red and lips swollen and glistening.

“What was that for?” he asks and oh, good lord, no one should be allowed to sound like that. All husky and deep and Jesus, Steve’s really got it bad.

Maybe it _is_ a thing.

“You just looked so hot driving,” Steve says in a rush, hands frantically unbuttoning what is left of Billy’s shirt and throwing it off his shoulders like it personally offends him.

“Driving?” Billy asks, bemused but grinning like an asshole as he watches Steve tug his own shirt over his head and toss it aside.

He leans forwards and licks at Steve’s throat, tonguing along his collarbones and fixing his mouth over one, teeth digging in and sucking until Steve lets out a breathy sigh. He feels more than hears Billy chuckle and he licks his way down to his nipple, clever tongue snaking out to tease at the puckered flesh.

“What’s got you so hot and bothered?” he rumbles out, mouth capturing it in his mouth and sucking, teeth teasing, tongue flat and running over the sensitive bud until Steve thinks he really might just die.

“Looked s-so good,” he stammers, head thrown back as Billy holds him close, mouth kissing over to his other nipple and repeating his ministrations there.

“Oh yeah?”

He gently presses Steve to lean back against the dash and his mouth goes lower, neck craning to taste the skin of his upper stomach, sucking and biting at the muscles rolling beneath soft, hair dusted skin.

“Yeah.”

He leans back up when he reaches as far as he can go, eyes gleaming, “my driving turn you on, Princess?”

Steve shivers, tries to pull that mouth back to his but Billy just grins and leans back, teasing him.

“You thinking about sucking my cock while I drive?”

Steve is really going to die.

He nods frantically, hips moving in circles against where he can feel Billy hard as hell, watches as the blond’s jaw flexes, his hands hot and heavy on his hips.

Billy pushes him off his lap and chuckles at Steve’s needy, answering whine. He deposits him in the backseat of the Camaro and climbs in after him.

“How’s about you show me how much you liked it then, Pretty Boy?”

Steve’s undoing his jeans faster than he’s ever done in his life. He shifts, tugs them down beneath his ass and his cock springs out, hard and red and curling against his stomach, leaking at the tip.

Billy settles himself on the floor, trails a finger around the sensitive head, pre come making his fingers glide. Billy grins at him and Steve just bucks into the touch needily, whining.

“You’re so wet for me, baby. I get you all hot and dripping like this?”

Steve nods so hard he’s sure his head is going to fall off but it doesn’t matter because Billy’s wrapping his hand around Steve and squeezing at his head with his thumb and forefinger and he doesn’t even care when all that does is spurt out more pre come from him.

Billy chuckles and trails his hand through it, wets his palm and grips him firmly. He glides his hand up and down, movements made easy with his wetness, hand hot and so big and just fits around Steve so tight and good he’s throwing his head back against the seats.

Billy shifts, undoes his jeans quickly and tugs them down then climbs into Steve’s lap.

He’s just as hard as Steve, that lovely cock of his so thick and pretty and he shifts and presses them together.

RIP Steve Harrington.

He groans loudly, hands gripping onto Billy for dear life, the slide of his head against his, the tightness of Billy’s hand around them both, the heat and the wetness and the pressure, its so fucking _good_. Billy bucks into him again as his hand moves up and down, rubbing just right, mouth working at Steve’s neck until he’s tingling from head to toe.

“You want to suck my dick while I drive? Drive through town with you choking on me.”

Steve pants and moans and bucks wildly, head filling with filthy images, Billy’s voice a deep rumble, lips brushing his ear sending shivers all across his body.

“What if we get stopped at a red light? What if someone walks by and peeks in? They’d see King Steve bent over like a bitch in heat, sucking my dick so desperately. What would they think of perfect Pretty Boy, Steve Harrington swallowing me down like a pro?”

Oh god, he’s so close, Billy’s voice, his movements, the way he flicks his wrist as he jacks them off, the slide of his hot, velvety skin against Steve’s. Strong thighs bracketing him in, the smell of him, everything about this boy just does it for Steve.

“You wouldn’t care would you? You’d be too far gone. You’d just let them watch as I fuck your mouth, filling that pretty throat with my come, make you swallow it all down like the little cock slut you are.”

That’s it. He’s done.

He comes with a loud shout, Billy’s name escaping him somewhere among a string of curses as he bucks frantically into him, painting his hand and his chest white. Billy watches him with hooded eyes then his hips are stuttering into him as he follows, coating them with his come. He thrusts and spurts against Steve’s fevered skin then still, falls forwards into Steve. His face buries into Steve’s sweat soaked neck and they both stay there, panting against each other’s skin, shaking in their afterglow.

Steve’s in seventh heaven. His entire body feels like he’s floating, his lungs dragging air into them as his skin bursts with heat. He lies sagged into the back seats, feeling every cell in his body relaxed and sated.

The car smells like sex and sweat and the windows are steamed up and its dark outside now, making it harder to see but Steve couldn’t move if you paid him a million bucks.

Billy pulls away grinning, all smug and satisfied and he grabs the tissues he keeps in the glove compartment for this exact purpose and cleans both of them up. He tosses them out the window to float down to the Quarry water and tucks himself back into his jeans, gently doing the same to Steve who is dead to the world at this point.

Billy just chuckles and moves him around until he’s lying down across the back seats and settles his own body in against his boyfriend, tucking his arms around him and pressing his face into his neck.

“Fuck, Princess, you’ve been holding out on me.”

“It’s really _not_ a thing,” Steve manages to mumble out, fingers stroking lazily through Billy’s soft curls. Seriously how does he get his hair to feel so goddamn soft?

Billy just laughs, presses a kiss against Steve’s jaw and holds him closer. He wheels a window down to alleviate the heat in the small space and settles back against him.

“Next time, you drive, and I’ll suck you off while you do.”

Steve groans.

“You’re going to kill me.”

Billy just laughs.


End file.
